


There he goes, my baby, walks so slow

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Harry, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sequel, Stripper Louis, Thighs, and he also have his braces yay, i love louis body and so does harry, it really isnt any stripper louis though... but it kinda is...? eh...., louis in thigh high boots with heels, mesmerized harry, thigh high boots, umm yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my fic Tommo the Tease. </p><p>Sometimes Louis play a bit of dress up. Sometimes Harry have never seen the outfit before, but sometimes he have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There he goes, my baby, walks so slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the sequel I promised a long time ago, to my fic Tommo the Tease. I guess you can read it separately, but I would recommend you to read the two first, or at least chapter 2, to really understand Harry... ;) 
> 
> You can find it here: -----> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075529/chapters/2159882
> 
> And also - I am really really sorry, but something went wrong when I copied this from my blog, where I write all my fics, so it starts at a new line suddenly and with really ugly partings in the words.... Sorry, I can´t explain it in any other way in English....! :-o

 

 

 

 

"Okay, you can come in now!" Louis announced from the bedroom.  
   
Harry smiled and got up from the sofa. He wondered if he would just rip off his clothes now, or wait until Louis - slow and careful, or wild and fiery - would do it, because whatever awaited him, there was no doubt that the two of them would be completely naked when they´d call it a night. It was a long time ago Louis had done this. At the beginning of their relationship, every now and then to Harry's great delight, Louis locked himself in the bedroom for a while, called for Harry, and then Harry stepped in to see his darling in various amazing outfits. Louis had taken on all kinds of roles; from innocent schoolgirl to sexy dominatrix to submissive slaveboy, and Harry never got enough. He loved Louis imagination, and he loved all the roles Louis happily threw himself into.   
   
Harry's hand was on the door handle and he slowly pushed it down, smiled expectantly and took a step forward. When the door slid open, he curiously looked into their bedroom and - was mesmerized.   
   
Outside their window, the sun was going down over the rooftops and the room was bathing in orange lightning. In front of the window stood Louis, completely still, and if you could get a punch in the stomach to see something beautiful, that was what Harry got now.   
   
It was like the air gushed out of his lungs.   
   
His eye was first caught by the outlines. The outlines of his boyfriend's body. That on a male human being should not seek for each other, trying to meet by the waist, and then make a turn to the sides again by the hips in that beautiful way, but for some incredible reason, did anyway. Obnoxious body, just as its owner, Harry thought absentmindedly. With the disappearance of the sun in the background, the most part of Louis's body was hidden in shadows, but in return, the lines that formed his body were highlighted by the light he bathed in, and it was like watching an extraordinary and precious painting.    
   
Harry´s chest ached with the love he felt for the man in front of him and he was just about to hurry the few last steps over the floor to put his arms around him - when he discovered something that made him stop in all his movements.   
   
Despite the darkness in front of Louis, it was still something that managed to capture the disappearing rays from the sun, because something on Louis's body glimmered, reflecting the sun, and pulled Harry's eyes to it like a moth to the glow of a burning candle. It took a few seconds before Harry realized what it was. It was sure glimmering, no doubt about it.   
 

It was the shiny, obvious, mesmerizing glow that only a pair of white thigh high boots could make in the afternoon sun.   
   
When Harry realized what he had presented before him, his gaze instantly fell to the floor. It was like his eyes knew what they were expecting before he could wrap his head around it, for he actually gasped when he saw it. The heels. Louis small, delicate feet was on their tiptoes, supported by sharp heels, not much wider than Harry pinkies.   
   
"Louis..." he said, but stopped, his ability to speak crumbled and disapeared. His eyes followed the feet up over the front of his boyfriend's legs, made a small dramatic pause by the knees before they slowly, oh so slowly, traced his thighs all the way up to where his skin were showing; bare, tan and almost calling for Harry to sink his teeth down into.   
   
Harry loved Louis thighs. And Louis knew it.   
   
"Louis..." Harry said again. Or, more like mumbled, almost pained. "Louis, what... How did you...?" and then he lost the ability to speak again.   
   
His eyes darted up to meet Louis´, who smiled a little.   
   
"Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes twinkled as he moved his head a little, and Harry noticed an amused ring to his voice.   
   
Harry let out a snort, sounded almost offended. Did he like it? Did a bear take a shit in the fucking woods??   
   
"You're horrible. I love you." Harry therefore answered, quietly, amazed. "How on earth did you get those? I thought you weren't suppose to bring stuff home from the club...? You look amazing. Stunning! Shit, I love you so much..."   
   
Louis smiled. He took a few steps away from the windowsill where he had been standing, instead leaning against the wall to his left. That sneaky bastard probably knew exactly how the light would fall on him, that Harry would notice the shiny boots first, and only them for a while. For now, when the last rays of the sun instead fell on Louis face, Harry saw the rest of his outfit, and suddenly felt that it would be a good idea to sit down in the chair behind him, not to completely ruin the evening by fainting.   
   
Louis had not only white thigh high shiny boots on. He had short, ripped denim shorts. And a short white t-shirt. And braces.   
   
Braces.   
   
Braces!   
   
Harry knew this outfit. Harry had seen this outfit before. Harry still had vivid memories of this outfit, but now when he had Louis for real, all of him, not just a role, he hadn't thought of it for quite a time.   
   
Apparently Louis wanted to bring back memories. Take a nice little trip down memory lane it seemed like.   
   
Because Louis had put on the exact same outfit that he had been wearing that cold and awkward evening almost two years ago, that exact outfit that had left Harry speechless, hard, and annoyed by himself for enjoying it, it had left Harry really fucking confused, and it was that exact outfit that had showed off Louis 'perfect curves, including those beautiful, perfect, gorgeous thighs and that sweet little tummy that Harry loved so much.    
   
Harry laughed, amazed, enchanted, astonished, he didn´t know where to look, his gaze wandered around and around, all over the amazing man with the amazing body and the amazing clothes, standing there in front of him, for his entertainment, in their bedroom, and he was just Harry´s Harry´s Harry´s.   
   
He realized that his repertoire were beginning to sound boring by now, but he knew that Louis were understanding, as he breathed out "Louis..." again, before he slid off the chair, onto the floor, down on his knees, looking up at the dark haired god he had before him.    
   
Louis looked at him with a smile and said "So you like it?"   
   
Harry nodded and let his eyes devour the sight in front of him. Then he said, "Come." and held out his hand. Louis took a few steps through the darkening room, every time the sharp heels banged to the floor, it sent shivers through Harry and he closed his eyes for a second. When Louis was standing in front of him, he let his right hand slowly slide down the smooth material, from Louis´ knee down to where his toes were. Harry´s hand slid up over the foot again, and back to the heel, where shaky fingertips caressed their way down along the narrow heel.   
   
He let also the other hand meet the shiny material, and next to each other they now searched up along the back of Louis calves. Harry tipped his head back to search for Louis gaze, but discovered that he was already looking at him. Harry put one foot on the floor and stood up, leaving his hands aching to feel the boots some more, but his lips needed to feel Louis' lips. He covered each side of Louis' face with his hands instead and closed the distance between them in a so much needed kiss.   
   
After just a couple of seconds, Harry broke the kiss, shook his head and breathed out "No... No, I need to look at you again. I need to fucking look at you, Louis." and backed away a few steps. Louis stumbled back a little with one foot, as if he was trying to find a balance that just got taken from him, when waiting for what Harry's next step would be. He was here for him right now. He had tons of things, always had tons of things, that he urged to do to his love, but it could wait, a couple of hours, or a couple of days. He wanted to give Harry this now. He had guessed that Harry would appreciate the outfit he had chose for the evening, he had guessed that Harry would be very very... happy... But that he would react like this, he hadn´t dared to hope for. Harry was mesmerized, looked at him with awe while taking a few more steps back, until he felt the chair he sat in before, against the back of his knees.   
   
He sat himself down and said "Turn. I need to see you from behind." and Louis did as he was asked to. With small steps he spun a half lap and then stood still. There was silence behind him, but he could feel Harry's eyes on his back. Louis cocked a hip and let a hand rest against it - making Harry gasp behind him.   
   
"Spin for me. Do a full turn." Harry said, and Louis did so. Around, around, slowly, all while Harry's eyes were burning his skin, never leaving him for a single second.   
   
"Now walk. To the wall in front of you."   
   
Louis walked. Deliberately slow, feeling as devoured by Harry's eyes as he had felt that first evening, and he smiled a little, thinking of what they now had.   
   
"Put your hands on the wall." Harry said quietly, his voice were coming low from his chest.   
   
Louis raised an eyebrow, this was really not how it used to be. Either it was Louis who decided what Harry would do, or they were on the same level. This was new. But Louis did not complain. Not in the slightest.   
   
Back in the chair Harry palmed himself while watching his boyfriend stand with his back against him, braced to the wall with both hands, all hot and curvy and perfect and hot.   
   
"Good..." Harry murmured and pressed his hand down hard against himself, before letting go a little. "Now arch your back, baby." and Louis did.   
   
In a matter of seconds Harry was down on his knees again, slowly crawling over to Louis, not in a single way as pliant as the boyfriend were up on the stage, but Harry could not care less. He placed his hand over Louis heels, against the white, shiny material and slid up, slowly, oh so slowly. It felt so smooth to his skin, he loved the feeling, but as soon as he found himself at the edge of the boots, he immediately missed the feeling of them under his hands, but instead, he was able to touch the warm skin of the back of Louis thighs. There was so much Louis right now, everything about him, everything on him, that Harry just couldn't get enough of. He wanted to touch everything at the same time, and he wanted to hurry his hands round and around, to not miss anything, but he also wanted to take it slow slow slow ...   
   
So, a thin sliver of skin for Harry's fingertips to enjoy, before they in a blink of an eye reached Louis bum and the blue, ripped jeans shorts.   
   
Harry had sworn times and again that his big hands were a perfect match to Louis sweet, round, soft and perfect ass, and now as he spread his fingers to reach as much of the blue fabric covering those perfect cheeks, he without doubt could swear that again.   
   
Louis was standing motionless, didn't move a muscle while Harry was kneading his flesh, but he had to close his eyes for a minute. He was so aroused, he thought this would be a fun thing, fooling around with the outfit, he never would've thought Harry would devour him like this, but it's happening, and Louis is reacting to it, whether he would want to or not. But - as stated before - he did not complain in any way.   
   
"Do you know I love your ass, Louis...?" Harry asked quietly while his hands moved gently over Louis.

Louis opened his eyes and looked at the wall in front of him while he replied with a smile "Mm, I think you might´ve mentioned that at some point."   
   
"I love it, Lou." Harry said again, as if he hadn´t said it just now, or that Louis actually had answered him. "It's fucking amazing. I love it. I love you. I love you, you know?" said Harry now, and made it sound as if he suddenly became worried that Louis didn´t know about this.    
   
"I know. I love you." replied Louis. He wanted to turn around and prove it, give Harry some physical endearment, stroke his hair or something, but the situation wasn´t right. The situation demanded that he stood there, hands against the wall, in Harry's hands, both literally and figuratively. So Louis closed his eyes again, said nothing more, and Harry said nothing more. The only sound in the room was Harry's hands over the rough denim, and their breathing. Somewhat strained.   
 

  
...

  
 

  
Harry let his hands slide down, caressing the back of Louis's thighs now, then his fingertips met the delicate skin again, and as soon as they had slipped off of the shorts completely, Louis could feel them slowly sliding up again, but now underneath the fabric.   
   
Louis had nothing else on except for the jeans and wondered what Harry's reaction would be when he discovered it. He closed his eyes, felt surprisingly nervous, but the nervousness disappeared immediately when he heard a low growl "For fucks sake, Lou. No. underwear? Fuck Lou, fuck!" and his hands slid even further up, the shorts were tight across the cheeks and Harry had to wiggle his fingers a little to get his hands to fully cover Louis.  
   
Harry let his right thumb draw small circles over Louis' skin while he with firm hands kneaded the round cheeks underneath the shorts, the thumb slowly moved closer and closer to the left, in between Louis cheeks. Finally, the pad of the finger sat directly against Louis tight hole and Harry pushed carefully, causing Louis to inhale sharply and then it was gone, little thumb on adventure placed neatly next to the index finger again.   
   
Louis laughed quietly and shook his head. Harry teased, and was probably very well aware of it, despite seeming totally lost in the moment.   
   
Harry stood up again, pressed himself close to Louis, and followed his stretched arms with his hands. When his hands were over Louis' hands, he intertwined their fingers and leaned his forehead against the back of his boyfriend's head.   
   
"You are amazing." he muttered quietly.   
   
Louis shuddered but didn´t answer.   
   
"Are you comfortable?" Harry asked while placing light kisses along Louis´ neck.   
   
"Yeah..." replied Louis, had a bit of a hard time forming words, so that would have to be his only answer right now.   
   
"Good. I want you to be. I love you so much. Your gorgeous, Louis. Godsend. And only mine, aren't you?"   
   
"Only yours." Louis breathed out and could hear his voice trembling.   
   
Harry's hands left Louis´ and caressed his arms on the way back, all the way to the shoulders. With gentle strokes he let the straps of the braces slide down over Louis' arms. The white, a bit rugged elastics, sat against Harry's palms as he brought them down, leaving Louis arms, and then just hanging around his hips.   
   
"You're giving me goose bumps..." murmured Louis and closed his eyes.   
   
"You're giving me a boner..." replied Harry and Louis could hear the smirk in his voice, how incredibly satisfied he was with his response. Louis chuckled and opened his eyes, staring into the wall in front of him, thinking ´You idiot, I love you so much.´ but said nothing. Harry came around and stood in front of Louis now, his back against the wall. He looked straight at him before he took a careful grip on the hem of the white, short shirt and began to slowly pull it upward. Without a word Louis lifted his arms and let Harry undress him.   
   
"Too dark..." Harry said thoughtfully and then looked at Louis while he folded the shirt and put on the dresser next to him. He started walking over to the bed to turn on the lights next to it, and touched one of Louis nipples with a finger before he walked past him. Louis gasped and felt unexpectedly affected, being left alone all of a sudden, half naked, feeling the nipple harden in the chilly air, as shocked as he was himself from the touch.

"Louis, turn around, come to me." Harry's voice was heard behind him.   
   
Louis did as told, and walked over the floor, slowly slowly. He liked how he looked in these white boots, in this whole outfit really, and considering his boyfriend's reaction, he wasn´t the only one liking it. Harry sat at the foot of the bed, legs spread wide, and it felt like he was eating Louis up with his eyes. "Let me suck you off." he asked, the longing beaming from his eyes, he pulled off the sad-puppy-look perfectly, even with the words he had just uttered. His big hands clenched and unclenched against the cover of the bed, as if he was itching to touch, itching to grab, but fought to stay as still as possible.   
   
And who was Louis to say no to that? Really? Nope, wouldn't happen. Instead, he eagerly walked over to Harry, loud heels against the floor beneath him, while working on his fly with shaky hands. When he was close enough, Harry reached for him and pulled Louis to him by hooking his fingers in the hem of the shorts, and suddenly, also the last button was opened. Before Louis knew it, he was inside of Harry's mouth.   
   
Harry's hands flew over Louis dick while sucking, they went around him to caress his ass, and they went down, to slide over the boots. Over and over again, round and around, Harry seemed to not being able to make up his mind about where to keep his hands.   
   
Louis wouldn't have that. It was disturbing the blowjob. His boy was sloppy, didn't pay attention to him as he always used to.   
   
Louis had been enjoying Harry's eyes on him, the way he looked at him like he was about to eat him alive, Louis had been enjoying Harry's touches, the exploring and amazed touches. Yes. But he was about to end that now. Louis didn't know if Harry did it on purpose, being sloppy, focusing on what felt good for himself, and not what Louis wanted, but he knew that Harry would love the tables turned. No more devouring Louis. No more touching white boots and jeans bum. No more telling Louis what to do.   
   
So he grabbed a good amount of that dark mop of hair Harry had been growing out for so long, used it to pull Harry's head back, off of his cock, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Enough. I need to fuck you."  
   
Harry's mouth were still open a little, as if he had not yet processed that the blowjob was over, but actually still waiting for Louis cock to come back to him. His bottom lip were shiny with saliva and with eyes glossing over - Louis would like to think that he could actually see the change in Harry's mind state - he stared back at Louis, nodding, his whole body still now, so calm.   
   
"Get on the bed, on your back." Louis said and released the grip on Harry's hair. Harry said nothing, just scooted back until his back was against all the soft pillows they had filled their bed with.   
   
"Take your shirt off." Louis said then, and Harry sat up, quickly took off his t-shirt, and laid it gently on the floor beside him. "Can I touch you some more...?" he asked quietly, and looked at Louis. Puppy eyes again. Louis wanted to smile, roll his eyes and throw himself around the neck of his love, and shout "But of course my darling!" and let Harry do whatever he wanted but he kept a straight face, stood motionless on the floor, knowing Harry loved the facade. "No begging Harry. You know I hate it when you beg." he said without moving a muscle, and Harry looked down and nodded once.   
   
"And now your pants." said Louis and enjoyed seeing his boy taking off his tight jeans. It was a struggle, Harry looked a bit flushed and maybe a bit sweaty. He folded the pants quickly, and put them on top of his shirt on the floor. "Boxers and socks." said Louis, and they ended up at the top of the pile of clothes. "Now you stay still. You don't move a muscle until I say so."   
   
Harry nodded, wide-eyed. He was lying perfectly still, waiting.   
   
Louis said no more, but crawled up on the bed and placed himself between Harry's legs. Harry was silent while watching every little move Louis did. Louis didn't waste any time, he simply grabbed Harry's cock, already so hard against his hand, squeezed it once, and then bent forward and licked a long, slow stripe, from underneath Harry's balls and up, following the length of it, all the way to the tip.   
   
Harry hissed and in the corner of his eye Louis could see those big hands gripping the sheets, getting them all scrunched up. Good. Harry knew better by now than to claw at Louis. Louis didn't enjoy pain the way Harry did, and Harry had learned the hard way. More than one growled "NO." followed by a harsh pull of Harry's hair had been needed, but now the rule seemed to have stuck. Louis worked Harry's cock with his hand and mouth, enjoying the slight burn in his throat caused by him taking more of Harry than he knew he actually managed, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Tonight was one of those times. He wanted to let Harry know that this was amazing, that the feeling of him sliding in and out of his mouth and down his throat was heavenly, he wanted to let him know that by letting go and moan around him, but he wouldn´t. He didn´t yet wanna give Harry that part of himself. He knew that his boy liked it when he was playing serious and stern. A moan or just a tiny whimper slipping through would ruin the illusion, so he forced himself to stay quiet, just for a bit more.   
   
Harry bucked his hips up and Louis put a firm hand against his hip.   
   
"Sorry..." Harry muttered.   
   
Louis didn´t answer, just continued sucking. Then he felt Harry's fingers stroking their way along Louis´ body. He stretched both his arms and fingers, Louis felt Harry´s abdomen tighten in the frenzy of being able to reach longer than he actually could. Louis wondered what he was doing.   
   
After a minute, he released Harry's cock, it was lying rock hard and wet against Harry's stomach now, and in an instant Harry seemed to give up what he was doing, instead just lying back against the pillows. He looked up at Louis, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry. The boots... I... I needed to feel the boots." he explained with a thin voice.  
   
Louis smiled inside, but couldn´t let Harry know, so he looked intently at him, and with a displeased tone of voice he said "You're not allowed. Didn't you listen? I said, don't move a muscle!"  
   
"I'm sorry. I just... sorry. Please, can I?"   
   
"No! Harry, you're begging!" Louis growled and with the speed of lightning he got up from where he had been seated between Harry's legs, to instead hover over him on straight arms.   
   
Harry nodded. "Sorry..." he mumbled quietly and Louis could see, he saw right through this boy, that he was in fact not sorry at all. He fucking loved this, and Louis had no intentions of letting him go. He loved seeing Harry worked up, playing like this.   
   
"Do not fucking move now." Louis muttered as he slowly moved downward along Harry's body and finally had him in his mouth again. He was kneeling between Harry's legs, it was nice to finally bend his legs again. He had no difficulty walking in high heels, but just to stand still as long as he had, had apparently been a bit more strenuous.   
   
A few minutes passed. Harry was doing well, was so still, so still, but groaned, sending shivers across Louis' whole body.   
   
Then Harry said with a strained voice "Louis... I can't even begin to imagine how you look right now... It's all I can think of, I would love to stand behind you right now, fuck, that view, you know...? ...your fucking ass Lou, your ass... and your thighs, and those... "Harry fell silent, shuddering. The only thing to be heard in the room was the slick sounds of Louis working his mouth over Harry, over and over again.   
   
"Louis please, let me touch them. The boots. Or your ass. Just... Please, let me touch something...!"   
   
"Enough!" Louis scolded Harry and sat up again. He sat on his knees and observed that he was just too far away for that Harry would be able to reach him. Good.   
   
He backed off of the bed and stood up on the floor. He looked down at Harry, then he put his hand into his sides, and placed his feet wide apart, easily balancing on the high heels with a proficiency that had taken him years to learn.   
   
Then he said, "Listen now baby. I'm gonna fuck you, very very soon, I can't stand your whining anymore. You can touch me first though, I allow it. Just for a moment. Then I want you on your hands and knees, in front of me on the bed."  
   
"Oh god yes Louis, yes, thank you, thank you..." Harry babbled as he got up from the bed, and quickly crawled over to the edge where Louis stood. Harry sat down on the bed with his feet on the floor and put his arms around Louis hips. His head rested lovingly against Louis naked belly and then he muttered quietly "I love you." He placed his hands over Louis ass cheeks and then let them slowly slid down. Louis cock was still so hard, he was pressed between his own stomach and Harry's chest, but Harry didn´t care in the least about that part of his boyfriend's body. He was enchanted by the ass and the thighs and the shorts and the boots.   
   
He caressed the smooth surface that covered the back of Louis thighs, and then that small sliver of skin before he was by the shorts again, squeezing, touching, enjoying it all the while he could.   
   
After a moment, said Louis. "Now. On the bed." and Harry did exactly as he was told, turned pliantly to stand on his hands and knees, pleased now to have gotten his wish fulfilled.   
   
Louis leaned forward and instantly started to get inside Harry, slowly, slowly. His tongue, a finger, two fingers... He worked his way into the warm, tight sensation easy and smooth, and Harry keened but tried to stay still and just enjoy what he was given. No pushing back, no trying to whine for more before Louis decided that it was time to give them both what they needed so much.   
   
Yet another finger, and still that soft, warm, wet tongue, working to loosen Harry up. Louis were pumping the fingers in and out of Harry, the feeling almost making Harry want to cry, it felt so good, and he needed more now. God, he needed more.  
   
"Okay?" said Louis low while he gently took away his fingers.   
   
"Okay." breathed Harry and crumpled the sheet in his hands again to try to release his expectations somewhere. He needed Louis now, he knew the wait wouldn´t be long now, since the fingers were gone, but it was all still behind him. Now he was just waiting. Louis was there, Harry could feel it, but he was so quiet and didn´t no anything.   
   
The await was killing Harry but it was also getting to him in a good good good way. He could hear his own breaths getting heavier, sounding loudly in the room, and he closed his eyes to try to collect himself. Louis did this sometimes. Just left him there, waiting. He never left for real, never took a single step back, just stood there. Quiet. Leaving Harry waiting, unsure of what to expect.   
   
And yes. Of Course. Harry loved it.

But then, suddenly. A hand against Harrys hip, another hand on his ass cheek, a thumb pushing in a little, then a little more, and then it dissapeared into him, and he gasped for air.

And then. The thumb gone, Harry feeling Louis cock against his rim instead and he held his breath for a few seconds before letting go, knowing that breathing was good, he should never stop breathing.

He inhaled deeply but shaky, and when the air left his lungs again, Louis pushed his way inside. In an instant, Harry dropped his head into the pillow beneath him, face hidden against the cool white cotton, his arms around the pillow and he relaxed as he felt Louis holding the push, waiting for Harry´s body to adjust. Harry didn´t have to say a thing, Louis had a sixth sense of knowing exactly when and how to handle Harry the best, both in bed, and in all other situations.

Harry was relaxed now, he was ready for Louis to slowly slide into him a bit more, and without a word, Louis did. He stopped exactly when Harry just started to feel that it was enough, and then they were just standing still again. Louis on his knees behind Harry, the jeans shorts sitting tightly around his bum, almost fully on, pushed down just enough to be comfortable with his cock out, and Harry, all naked, on his knees, upper body straight down into the pillow and mattress.

Louis leaned over Harry and took a hold of his hair. Slowly he pulled it against himself, and Harry followed the direction by bending his neck back.

"Do you like feeling me inside you?" Louis said to him in a low and raspy voice.

Harry whined and started pushing back. He was ready again, he was ready, so fucking ready.

"Can you take all of me now?" asked Louis och Harry nodded carefully against the restraint Louis had on him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded again.

"Really? I´m only halfway in, sure you can take the rest in one go?"

Harry whined and pushed back, causing Louis to actually slide in a little bit, and Louis slowly pulled out the same extent. He let go of Harry´s hair and tutted. "Baby, you´re being too eager... I´m letting you wait even more now."

In a low voice Harry whispered "Please..." but stayed still, he knew better than to push it with Louis now.

"I don´t know... I will have to think about it" answered Louis and caressed Harry´s ass cheeks with both hands, slowly slowly. Harry just stood there, waiting patiently, trying to keep his breathing calm and steady - but not really succeeding.

Then, after not a very long time at all, Louis slowly, slowly started to push himself inside of Harry again. It took every willpower Harry had to not push back, to not whine and moan and beg for his boyfriend to move faster, harder and just give him more more more.

And he was rewarded for it.

"Such a good boy!" Louis exclaimed. "Such a good good boy waiting for me, staying still for me. Baby, you´re perfect, so beautiful." and then he was fully buried inside Harry, hips against ass, and the feeling had Harry push his face into the pillow again, whining.

"Baby, talk to me..." Louis said kindly. "How do you feel? Does it feel good? and Harry nodded.

"Talk to me." Louis said, the tone in his voice just a bit sharper now.

Harry swallowed, lift up his head again and with an airy voice he said "It feels so good Louis. So so good... I feel so full, like I couldn´t take an inch more even if I wanted to. I feel so stretched around you, it´s... I´m really stretched out now, it feels so good... I can´t wait for you to start to move..." and with those words, Louis did.

He did, slowly at first, but he picked up the speed quickly, causing Harry to gasp instead of breath, to whimper instead of gasp, and moan instead of whimper.

Once again, Louis took a steady hold around Harry´s hair, causing him to bend his neck back. The moans all disappeared now, Harry could just sound out hoarse breaths and it had Louis push in and out of him harder and faster.

Harry arched his back and met Louis´ each thrust and when Louis let go of Harry´s hair, he immediately put both his arms up on his back, wanting Louis to keep them locked there.

Louis smiled a little, oh his pretty pretty boy, needing these rough parts during sex so bad. Of course he would give that to him, of course Louis would hurt Harry in that good good way that he loved so much.

He crossed Harry´s wrists over one another and held them in his right hand, pushed them down on Harry´s back using his own body weight, enjoying the sight of Harry´s whole body relaxing again, after feeling a bit lost that brief moment when Louis had let go of his hair.

Louis was pounding hard into Harry, sometimes when he did that, he was actually a bit scared to hurt him, but all his concerns always faded when he heard the sounds Harry made, or saw his flushed face and chest, or the absolute beautiful look in his eyes, that bliss, that only Louis cock and steady hands could give him.

He felt his orgasm quickly rolling in, and he told Harry between thrusts. "I´m gonna come inside you." he said, knowing that Harry liked that the best, when they had sex this way, knowing Harry felt it added to the feeling of being in Louis´ hands, obeying what he demanded - including emptying himself inside of Harry´s body.

Harry didn´t answer, just nodded and moaned, arching his back even more, waiting for Louis, inviting him, needing him close.

And with a groan Louis came, hard, wobbling a little in his high heels - he never had sex with the boots on. Apparently a bit of stripping was piece of cake compared to coming up your boyfriends clenching ass, he noted, and with a few more hard thrusts and some more satisfied groans, he slowed down and slowly felt his orgasm completely coming to an end.

He stayed still inside of Harry, he was so sensitive now, and nodded with a tired smile when Harry quietly asked if Louis please would suck him off.

"Sure baby, sit down on the edge of the bed, okay?" he said, and Harry quickly did what he was asked to. Louis sat himself down on his knees between Harry´s feet.

It really didn´t take long before Harry started to gasp and twitch in Louis hands and mouth, hissing "Lou... Louis, I´m gonna come... Fuck, I´m... Louis, please, can I... Can I come on... On... On your face...?" and Louis let Harry slip out of his mouth, and worked over him with his hand instead, the tip of his cock close to his face, mouth open and waiting.

Harry´s eyes were almost rolling back in his head and he was moaning while raking his hands over Louis shoulders and arms, reaching the hand working over his own dick, almost intertwining his fingers with Louis´.

"So close..." mumlade han och bucked his hips up over and over. "Louis... Lou..." he said again, it sounded like he had something else he wanted to say, but couldn´t quite get it out.

"What, baby?" said Louis. "Tell me, what do you want?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief and then he gasped "I want to... Shit, Louis, your boots... Please, can I... Can I come on them...? Shit...!" and he made a grimace of pleasure, shutting his eyes hard and put his hand over Louis´ to still him, as if the mere thought of what he asked affected him to the verge of almost coming.

"Sure baby" Louis smiled. "How do you want me?"

"Like that, just like that, on your knees please. Shit, yes..." Harry groaned while he carefully pushed Louis hand away and started working with his own. His eyes had been shut so hard, but now he opened them and looked down on Louis sitting on the floor.

"You look so fucking beautiful." he breathed out, his hand frantically working over himself. "Your legs, your thighs in those boots, fuck Louis... Shit..." and then he stopped talking, slid off of the bed to sit on his knees on the floor, squeezed between Louis and the bed, and with a mixture of a shout and a groan he came, making a perfect mess all over Louis thighs and the white boots. 

 

...

 

"So he just gave them to you?? As a going away-present??" Harry said, trying to understand how on earth Louis had been able to bring those gorgeous boots with him from the club at the same time he had left a two weeks notice. 

"Yeah. He may be a shit manager, but he knows true love when he see it, and he had seen you and those boots, giving each other hot looks that night. So, well, you know, he wanted to give us something to remember the place we met. True romantic, that one." Louis laughed and shoved in a fork full of heated spaghetti in his mouth, they were still naked, tangled up together in bed. "So, no more stripping for others from now on. Only for you. That´s okay, right?" 

Harry smiled. "Yeah. That´s very very okay."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Also - the title is from one of my absolute favourite songs in the world; Adam Lambert´s "Fever". I strongly suggest that you search for adommy+fever+kiss on Youtube if you feel the need to find yourself a nice little OTP, if Larry isn´t enough...! ;)


End file.
